It is known that the baby-walker can provide the effects of learning walking and playing for baby. But, in the conventional baby-walker, when the baby carried by the baby-walker is not attended by parents, it will always put the baby to danger, such as falling down from the stairs, or sliding to some dangerous region like kitchen . . . etc. to touch the dangerous items, and cause the wound or even death of the baby. In U.S.A., in the year of 1988, as per statistics by the American Consumer Goods Safety Commission, there are 19,150 wounded babies brought to the hospital for first-aid due to the falling of the baby-walker down from the stairs and at least three babies died.
However, up to date, there is still no improved baby-walker sold in the market. When Parents temporarily can not attend the baby, they try to tie and secure the baby-walker on the leg of the desk or other stationary objects to avoid the above-described danger. By this way, there are still some problems or disadvantages, such as, it is not easy to find a suitable leg of desk or other stationary objects which are strong enough to be used for tying and securing the baby-walker, and the leg of desk or other stationary objects may cause another kind of danger and wound the baby.